


the golden rule (a series of bolin/korra/mako scribblings)

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Implied Incest, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Porn, Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, fluff/friendship/porn, srs bsns fic, the golden rule, the opposite of porn, thrincest, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work together as a team in and out of the arena, in more ways than one.</p><p>Everything and in between. Because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on hesitancy and trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Sev, for hopefully obvious reasons. Here's to hoping life doesn't sit on your face forever.
> 
> (The fiftymabajillionmumblemumble texts on my phone said so.)

They’ve started letting her into their lives with all the grace and friendship they can.

They let her into their lives slowly, hesitantly, with all the grace and friendship that they can. Korra is a hurricane, she is a reckless force who has tumbled into their lives with no apologies, little regrets, with all the caution of a human juggernaut.

In return, she opens her life to them, extends an invitation to her Island home in the middle of the eye of the storm that has become her life, her secluded Avatar world outside the arena, with more shyness and caution than they ever knew existed within her.

They accept.


	2. nearness and collisions

It used to be that their lives rarely collided outside of the gym or the arena – with the Probending season over, the brothers had to return to other means of paying the bills; as for Korra, she _was_ the Avatar.

This new living arrangement, being on Air Temple is wonderful and exhillarating and terrible and frustrating all at once.  It is the worst, unbearable tension and furtive glances and nights writhing quietly alone in bed, giving into the fantasy of their heads. It is teamwork and practice and the mere comfort of having someone who isn’t out to stab you in the back as a constant presence.

Collisions are near unavoidable; that there are not enough clean bed sheets in the world is testament to this.


	3. the best way they know how

They fall into bed together, limbs tangling, heartbeats racing in syncopation -- Bolin at her back, arms snaking forward to cup pert, firm, heaving breasts; Mako at her front, nipping unapologetically at her collarbone and leaving a trail of purple teeth-shaped marks; and Korra in the center of it all, the star of the show.

They say three's company, and it certainly is on a single bed, but they make it work in the best way they know how.


End file.
